


Notes

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: A series of notes found in a box under a table in the bighouse attic, organized in the most logical order and read out loud to a nostalgic group in a centuar's office





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is circa 2015 and while I'm missing, like, 60% of my memories from before last year, I'm pretty sure I only added to this when I was bored for a few days abd never meant to publish it. Oh well!

_written on a torn out piece of notebook paper_

hi Lou

my names Michael, I’m from cabin seven. I’m the one kid who doesn’t have blonde hair. So, there’s this party in cabin one tonight. I mean, it’s not really a party, more like a few of us hanging out with soda and talking shit. I know you’re having a hard time adjusting and, well, do you want to come? maybe? 

thanks for thinking about it at least!-Michael Yew

ps. I might have some books you may want to borrow if you come?

hello Michael, 

it’s nice to meet you, and thanks. I might go, I’ll think about it. I also saw you shoot that ares camper’s coffee cup with an arrow, that was cool. Although you did deserve that cereal bowl. 

maybe we could hang out-Lou Ellen

ps. if I don’t go are those books still an option?

Sup Lou,

You can come down to the infirmary sometime if you want, I’m down there a lot. And I did not! It was his second cup anyway! At least the infirmary is less chaotic that the Hermes cabin though.

and cleaner- Michael

ps. maybe. If we still get to hang out some time.

_on a new piece of notebook paper_

yo Michael, 

I might come down there sometime then, if I can get some quiet. But only to annoy your brother, he’s funny when he gets mad. His name is Will, right? 

just kidding, Lou

ps. I might go after all. Better bring those books.

_on an index card_

Hey Lou, 

Wait really? You’ve been hanging out with my brother for two days and you don’t even remember his name? Wow, now I’m a little worried. I think I’m going to just stop signing my name and see if you remember it!

hoping you know me- leprechaun

ps. Glad to hear it! I’ll bring them in a bag so you can keep track of them easier. Also, you might want to make yourself some name tags for your stuff, and ask cabin nine for some small locks.

_n a paper bag, which has been filled with cheerios, and thrown at his face_

MICHAEL. MICHAEL. WILL. LEE. SEE I REMEMBERED. This is to replace the cereal bowl that got dumped over your head. That makes two now doesn’t it?

_on a piece of printer paper folded into a paper airplane, left in her sleeping bag_

Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny. Truly, that was great you should be a comedian. Actually, it's the third, you missed the first one by two weeks. Note to myself and you, Miranda Gardner is a brat and her sister is much nicer. Love the new hair color by the way, it makes your eyes pop. 

ps. I hope you had fun last night, and also I trust you, but be careful with my books. Things turn up missing easily in cabin 11.

_written on actual stationary, crumpled into a ball and stuffed into his violin case_

YEAH yeah, I know. Bloody nose, remember? I did have fun, especially the part where Miranda slapped you! My favorite is how there’s still a handprint on your face, that made my morning. Hopefully that fades before the fourth, I heard that Castor might actually ask you out. 

PS. thanks, I like the purple a lot, took me a while to get that perfect shade. 

_on the back of a very crumpled sheet of stationary_

Yeah, I remember that bloody nose. Especially since I was the one to set it and I still have the claw marks on my hand. Why, are you siding with Miranda? You know she tried to strangle me after you left right? I didn’t even do anything, the girl doesn’t know the word ‘no’! I might even say yes to Castor if he asks just to get her to leave me alone. Speaking of which, heard you asked out Kayla. My sister is pretty excited.

Don’t fuck this up- Michael

PS. You look pretty. Kayla thinks you look like a fairy queen. Do with that information what you will.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for spelling and grammar. This idea was cute and honestly? If I ever feel like writing for pjo again this is probably the thing I'll return to.


End file.
